


A thin line between hate and lust

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During fight Harry and Draco end up in a heated kiss. Which leads to rough angry sex. (It's just pure porn. porn porn porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no plot here I was watching the goblet of fire, the scene with draco in the tree and I notice how close they get and though, huh what if they kissed. They should kiss seriously, but anyway have some Drarry porn my minions :3

Harry wasn't entirely sure what was happening here. Really, he'd been walking the halls from the library to his dorm room when he'd bumped into Draco friggin' Malfoy. As usual when those two were in the same vecinity they'd ended up in a screaming match. At eachothers throat and ready to rip. At some point though during the argument Harry had Draco pined to the wall, pressed into him fire in both the boys eyes. With his arm against the pale boys throat they were so close. Harry dipped and Draco stretched and their lips were touching, he wasn't sure quite who started it but there wasn't any stopping it now. Soft lips met his own and green eyes clashed with grey, defiance in their pits. They clashed all teeth and tongues wrestling and fighting for dominance, just with this as they were with every other thing they met on. His arm slipped from the shorted boys throat. Hands clasping prominant hips pressing closer seeking the warm body beneath him.

This was so wrong, so very wrong. They were enemies. He  _hated_ the malfoy boy with a passion. And that seemed to be the problem w _ith a passion_ Draco was attractive. Harry could still admit that mortal enemy or not. He had smouldering grey eyes a porceline complexion and when his hair was left non-waxed it was so soft and white-bonde curling about sharp features. One hand slipped up into those locks wrapping them about his features pulling slightly his lips sliding across Draco's jaw and down nuzzling the male's neck. 

"Potter" He looked up hungrily at the sound of his last name falling from the stuck up boy's lips growling softly bitting at the pale flesh there, hearing a gasp and hiss he smirked running his tongue lazily over the mark. 

"Oh come on Malfoy don't say you don't want this."  
"Why would I want this with some filthy thing like you, just 'cause you're the 'chosen one' you think I want you like everyone el-AH" The blonde jerked arching up as Harry cupped his cock through his pants palming slowly giving a light squeeze growling low against his neck smirk staining his lips.   
"Shut up malfoy." He ignored the began protest slapping a hand across the blondes mouth and steering them from their stance in the open and into a dark alcove pressing Draco against the wall green eyes sparking. 

" I'm going to move my hand now, ok? Don't be to loud." Draco glared grey eyes sparking but nodding lips curling into a snarl. 

"You think you can just manhandle me potter?" As soon as he was free the blonde flipped him about. Pressing his back to the alcove wall grinding their hips together dragging a moan from the both of them pressing his lips hard to Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms about the smaller one gripping his hips in a bruising manner bringing them closer harder together as they rutted. Panting heavily, he sucked his lower lip grunting softly as Draco clawed of both their clothes. Helping they were undressed easily pausing and taking a moment to run their eyes over eachother before their gaze met in challenge. Harry lifted draco wrapping his legs about him slapping him once more against the brick work lips wrestling as he reached down tracing Draco's balls slowly his finger dipping behind t tease his quivering whole. He wasted no time pressing his finger in, it was a bit of a fumble but once he'd gotten the hang of it he was thrusting two fingers in deep, twisting and scissoring them brushing Malfoy's prostate on every other thrust drinking in the blonde's cries lips pressed tightly together keeping as quiet as possible. After a few more twists draco broke back and Harry revelled in the light flush on pale cheeks smirking smugly as the grey eyed boy snarled to him.   
  


"Are you going to stand their and gawk at my amazing body or fuck me potter because if you can't man up I can-"  
"I said shut up." Harry thrust in and it was so  _tight_ so tight and so  _hot_ pulling a moan from the two of them. He snapped his hips up thrusting hard and fast as they gasped into eachothers mouths, trying to keep silent as they fucked. He felt so good clenching about Harry he knew he wouldn't last long and so he curled his fingers about the blonde's cock jerking as fast as he thrust watching grey eyes bleed black with arousal, arching up hot sticky cum paintd harry's stomach and harry whimpered lightly feeling heat become hotter and tight become an iron grip his cock twitched and lights danced before his eyes. Cumming hard bitting on Draco's lower lip to hold back the cries.  
  
  
They stood together breathing hard, for a moment they weren't enemies tey were simply two boys enjoying eachothers bodies and heat. It ended as all good things did and they dressed hurridly, Draco met his eyes hissing darkly.   
"This changes nothing potter." He stepped up closer to the smaller man their lips close, so close but not together breathing eachother in harry growled a low "You keep thinking that Draco." The blonde gasped hearing his name and blinked shooting a filthy glare before racing off.

Harry strolled to his dorm with a smile on his lips, this wouldn't be the last time. He was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter Malfoy seemed determined to avoid Harry at all costs.
> 
> So imagine his surprise when he's dragged into an alcove and pinned to the wall by one Draco-bloody-Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I don't know where I'm going with this.  
> It'll be all porn though, cause, yeh.  
> I'm not sure when I'll update this, it's sort of a sideline thing really.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWHO.
> 
> Hate sex.
> 
> Fuck yeah.

It's not like Harry hadn't been trying to talk to Malfoy.

After their last encounter he'd done pretty much everything, beside hex the little ferret, but Malfoy was good. He'd have to admit that. (Unfortunately) 

He'd given up over the last week, it was clear that the slytherin didn't want to know, fine by him, it's not like Harry needed that on his plate right now anyway. So he'd taken up doing what he normally did, hanging with Hermione and Ron, quiditch and reluctant study. 

You can imagine his surprise then when walking back from practice one evening he's grabbing by the back of his shirt and pulled into an empty room, the door swinging heavily shut and clicking locked behind him. He reached for his wand, of course, only to find his hands held firmly above him. Backed up against the cold stone wall of the castle, a warm body pressed against his front. He struggled for a minute, twisting and pulling against that hold before lips brushed his ear and the hard tone of one Draco bloody Malfoy filled his space.

"Potter stop your bloody squirming, I'm not going to kill you. Though I should if I'm perfectly honest." 

His eyes widened a little, his traitorous body already reacting to the close proximity of the other boyd, looking to him wearily as Malfoy smirked, grey eyes flashing in amusement as Harry stopped strugling, going pliant against him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes at the scoff from the Slytherin, who released his hands and stepped back when he realised Harry wasn't going to fight. Looking him over with that annoying air of superiority.

"I want you to stop trying to talk to me, Potter. You're making people suspicious and I'm tired of trying to explain why you'd be bothering." Harry huffed a little, raising an eyebrow at the blond, folding his arms. Mimiking that stupid (totally not hot) condesending tone.

"I haven't even breathed near you within a week or so Malfoy. Try again." The Slytherin wrinkled his nose snorting slightly the smirk on his lips setting the Gryfindor's teeth on edge. 

"You followed me around like a lost puppy for almost a month, I wanted to be sure you knew I wasn't. Intereted." Harry, against his better judgement (and the voice telling him not to raise to the bait that sounded suspiciously like Hermoine) felt his blood boiling as he became a little angry.

"I don't know a dog alive who'd want to follow you around, Malfoy, it might catch your vile mannerism." He smirked triumphantly when Malfoy's eyes flashed smirk becoming a hard glare stepping into Harry's personal space.

"You had no problem with my mannerism last time, potter."

"Didn't happen, remember?"  _Gotcha._ Malfoy actually looked conflicted, insulted Harry would use his own words against him, causing the golden-boy to grin in triumph. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get new quiditch clothes, these ones have ferret on them." He moved to brush past the Slytherin, chin up at having silenced the boy, only to find himself thrown back. Once more pinned quite effectively against the hard stone. He took a moment to wonder when Malfoy learned to do that before meeting that cold grey gaze eyebrow raised, going to the calm amused approach.

"Why Malfoy, you need to stop doing that or someone will think you enjoy holding me down." When a flush crossed Malfoy's cheek Harry found his intrests piqued. Grinning rather proudly at having learnt that secret. "Merlin's beard you do don't you."

"Do you ever shut up you stupid bloody Gryffindor!?" 

"Not really n~ _MMPH"_ Malfoy's lips possitively crushed Harry's, bruising in the way they forced Harry's apart, tongue thrusting into his mouth. They wrested then. Harry's anger faring at the fact that it had been a month, Malfoy had just told him to bugger off and was now  _kissing him._ Wrenching his wrists free, anger renewing his strengh, grabbing Draco's hips and flipping them about. Pressing Malfoy to the wall furiously. Pinning the Slytherin against the cold stone with his hips. Holding his wrists to his side, pulling free of the kiss. 

"What the hell. You can't just KISS me like that you stuck up little~" He trailed of, hissing the words when he noted how the grey of Malfoy's eyes was quickly swallowed by the liquid black of his pupils, flush staining pale skin. His lips swollen from the hard kiss. He swallowed down the rest of his sentence when his cock stirred at the sight, slicked back blond locks falling free from the force of hitting the wall.

"I can do what I want Potter." It was amusing, really, That even though Harry had him held Malfoy still wanted to be snarky. One eyebrow raised he leant forward, rocking his hips up, suspicions confirmed when his half hard cock rubbed against Malfoy's straining one. Pulling a sharp gasp from the blonde.

"No, you can't. You pulled me in here, held me down. Kissed me. But now I've got you against the wall and you  _like it."_

 _  
_"N-No. No I do not Potter you shut u-" Harry snapped his hips forward, grinding their cocks together causing Malfoy to top his head back biting hard at his lip to stiffle a moan pulling a grin to Harry's mouth.

"Yeah you do. You're hard for me again _Draco_ , you been thinking about it? Thinking about me fucking you again?" Harry deliberately used his first name, remembering the way Malfoy had reacted the last time, chuckling lightly when the blonde writhed in his hold growling out a half hearted.

"D-Don't you call me that you ... you ..." Harry just raised his eyebrow once more, snapping his hand from Malfoy's wrist, grabbing his wand and muttering the spell for ribbon to tye Malfoy's wrists behind his back. (He'd done a little research of his own after last time. Hermione had looked at him wierdly and refused to help.) Th blonde gasped, looking to Harry eyes wide as a free piece tied about his mouth, pushing past his lips effectively gagging him. 

Tilting his head harry cupped Malfoy's hard cock through his trousers, rubbing thoughtfully.

"You like being tied up lik this? Rich little kid like you. I bet you love it when someone else takes controll and  _spoils you_ don't you, Draco?" At the low moan his words recieve e grinned, flicking his wand and mumbling their clothes away. Pressing draco up and biting his lips, trying the incantation for a lubing spell. Dropping his wand he reached down, wrapping Draco's legs about his waist, fingers brushing over the blondes entrace causing the other wizards body to jerk, cock surting precum. Harry grinned finding that it had worked, pushing two fingers into Malfoy's ass, twitsting and crooking them.

Malfoy screamed about the Gag, arching up, head thrown back hole spasming in pleasure when Harry foun his prostate. He took a few moments to tease, rubbing against it mercilessly, watching as the other teen thrashed. Hips bucking, cock twitching, hard pants leaving him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

Harry lined up, pressing the tip of his cock into that tight, wet entrance, gripping malfoys cock and twitsing loving the moans and grunts leaving the other boy. His own breath harsh as he gritted his teeth.

"Merlin, Draco, you're still so tight. You look so pretty on my cock, I like it. Spoilt rich boy begging and blushing all for me." He wasn't sure where the words were coming from but at Draco's whimpers and moan's he didn't try to stop them, snapping his hips forward hard and fast, pumping into that hot tight grip, rough and fast. The wet sounds of skin on skin echoing about the empty room as he fucked into the slytherin.

"It only took a few swift tugs on Malfoy's cock and a whispered command in his ear to have the blonde arching up, crying out something suspiciously like Harry's name as he came, coating his own and Harry's stomach in hot cum. The way he flushed, grey eyes shinning, glazed in pleasure. The way he tightened and jerked about him had Harry seeing stars, cock jerking as he Came, spilling into his enemys ass.

The come down was slowler then last tim as they held eachothers Gaze, breathing hard, Draco's nostrils flaring. Harry moved struggling to grab his wand and keep the blonde up, groaning when his cock slipped free of it's confinment. Releasing Malfoy of his bonds he stepped back, cleaning them booth and dressing them.

The silence in the room was almost defening as Draco rubbed at his jaw, glaring to Harry with a slight weary yet oddly baffled look, his cheeks still flushed as he tugged at his clothes.

It broke quickly enough when Draco stebbed back wrinkling his nose lightly. "This. This cannot happen again, Potter. Stop whatever game you're playing." He opned his mouth to reply, frown in place but the blonde was already slipping out of the room, leaving Harry to look about letting out a long amused sigh.

Well Mafoy could keep pretending, Harry would find a way to change his mind.

Maybe there was a spell for handcuffs out there.

He slipped from the room, grinning slightly, hands stuffed in his pocket holding his wand in thought.

To the library.


End file.
